


An Undiscovered Twist

by AllDressedUp



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crying, Demogorgon - Freeform, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Harringrove, Henry bowers is alive, I Will Go Down With This Ship, IT - Freeform, Kissing, Lesbian, Lumax, M/M, Mileven, Mindflayer, Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, Possible Character Death, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Twins, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Stranger Things Season 1, Stranger Things Season 2, Stranger Things Season 3, They meet, Trauma, byler, during stranger things season 3, might be relevant, pennywise never died, possible byler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllDressedUp/pseuds/AllDressedUp
Summary: Richie Tozier, an only child with not the best parents, who decided he's too much of a pain and a waste of space, send him off to a foster home in a small town in Hawkins, Indiana. There he meets a boy who looks identical to him. The woman who is fostering him is a woman who had worked with children who have been through the same types of experiences and trauma that he has gone through. She tries her very best to get Richie to talk about everything that happened to him during that dreadful summer in his hometown Derry, Maine. While Richie leaves behind the most important people in his life, he thinks that he might at least be able to start a new life, but the first night he spends in Hawkins, he gets a visit from the one thing he thought he had killed. But it's back. And this time, it's stronger than ever.





	1. Leaving Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter I wrote like a year ago before I actually continued this story so its TRASH. The next few chapters are better and I'm gonna post them all right now so I hope you like them :)

It was the summer after the big event that happened in Derry, Maine for seven kids. They were all leaving, knowing that they probably wouldn't ever visit their hometown again. The first to leave was Beverley. 

"I'll never forget you guys," Bev said through sniffles and tears. "We won't forget you either Bev," Richie said. "it would be pretty hard to forget the only girl of the Losers Club." 

Everyone who was apart of the special club was there with Bev, saying their final goodbyes. They were at the Derry train station. Beverley had all of her belongings that she could take with, with her. 

"I have all of your numbers right?" Bev asked. "I just want to make sure. I don't want to lose contact with any of you." 

"Y-you have m-m-mine," Bill said

"And mine." Ben quickly added

"You've always had mine," Richie said, as he made finger guns with his hands and kissy sounds with his lips.

"Shut up Richie, that's disgusting," Eddie said, as he crossed his arms and gave Richie a look that was only meant for him. "you have my number Bev don't worry."

"I don't think you have mine." Mike said, "Here." He gave Bev a small piece of lined paper that contained a few numbers in neat handwriting.

"Thanks, Mike," Beverley said, as she took the piece of paper from his hands and tucked it away in one of her jean pockets. 

"I gave you mine before we got here," Stan said.

All of the losers gathered together for one last hug, that should have lasted longer but the whistle from the train broke it away. "Guess this is it, see ya," Beverley said through sniffles as she turned away, gathered her stuff and stepped onto the train. She turned around one last time and waved at them. And then, she was gone.

All of the Losers went back to their homes, most crying along the way. 

When Richie got home he cracked open the door and checked inside to make sure he wasn't going to wake either of his parents up when he walked in. He opened the door completely when he was sure the coast was clear. 

He walked inside, closed the door and walked towards his small room.

"Richard, please come take a seat." Richie stopped in his tracks when he heard his mothers voice call his name. Her words weren't slurred, she was completely sober.

Richie turned around and walked towards their small table in their kitchen where both of his parents were sitting. "Have a seat." His father said. "We have some things to tell you."

"OK," Richie said as he pulled up a chair, and set his small, tensed up, frame down upon it.

"I and your Father have been talking to each other and decided, that we don't have the right skills to take care of a child." His mother said. "We are going to be sending you away to a foster service in a small town in Indiana." 

Richie hadn't moved from his position and sat there. He could feel his eyes watering up and quickly wiped them away with his hands. "Richard we know that this is going to be a har-" His mother tried to continue but Richie cut her off. 

"I just lost one of my best friends! And neither of you asked me if I was OK! You are right, you both don't have the right skills to raise a child! But I would rather stay here than be sent away from all of my friends!" Richie screamed at them as he stood up. 

By now Richie had tears cascading down his face like a waterfall.

"I'm sorry Richard, but this is how it is, you leave on Friday..." His mother said in almost a whisper. "We've already packed your bags. If I were you, I wouldn't be screaming at your mother, I would be saying goodbye to my friends." His father said sternly.

Richie pushed his chair away from the table, tears still falling down his face, and walked right out of the Tozier household. 

Richie didn't stop walking until he reached a payphone. He took out a few quarters and called the rest of the losers club. He told them to come down to the quarry.

After he called them, Richie headed down to the quarry himself. After about fifteen minutes, everyone had arrived. "OK guys, I have something important to tell you all," Richie said, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"My parents.... there.... sending me away." He finally said as two single tears fell from his eyes. He wiped underneath his glasses and looked up at his friends. 

"Where?" Ben asked. 

"A small foster care service thingy in Indiana," Richie responded with. "When are you leaving?" Eddie asked. Richie looked over at Eddie and saw tears falling down his face as well. 

"Friday." He chocked out. "This Friday"


	2. A Long Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie's journey to Hawkins, Indiana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the next chapter :)

Richie and the rest of the Losers Club were at the same place at the same time as they were when they had to say their long goodbyes to their dear friend Bev.

Richie was carrying his two suitcases and a backpack that contained all of his belongings. In one hand he had a Polaroid camera and his train ticket to Hawkins, Indiana. "It's not fair," Eddie said. "They shouldn't get to send you away!" 

"I don't want to leave, because I know I'll be leaving the most amazing people I'll ever meet," Richie said with tears in his eyes. The Losers club all looked at each other and all at once gave Richie the biggest hug possible. The hug lasted as long as possible until they all broke away, all having traces of tears in their eyes. 

Bill reached into his back pocket and grabbed a long list on a lined piece of paper that contained all of their numbers. He handed it to Richie who took it his right hand along with his train ticket. Richie set down all of his things except his camera and stood back up. "I want to take one the last picture, of all of us," he said. 

They all nodded and gathered around Richie, as he handed the camera to his mother who was standing behind them. "At least do one right thing for your son," Richie said. "Richie..." his mother started but never finished the sentence because she knew that it wouldn't change a thing. 

All of Richie's friends lined up around him. Eddie was on his right, his arm around Richie's waist because he couldn't quite reach all the up, unless on his tippy-toes. Bill was on his left, with his arm wrapped around Richie's shoulders. 

Stan was next to Bill, who was next to Richie, who was next to Eddie, who was next to Mike, who was next to Ben. But sadly, Bev wasn't there to finish the chain of Losers, surrounding Richie. 

His mother clicked the small square button on the camera, giving off a small flash of light, that had the capability to blind all six of the kids in front of it. The square picture printed itself out of the camera and into his mother's hands. She took the picture and shook it until the picture had almost fully appeared.

She handed both the camera and the picture over to Richie, who didn't even take one glance at the photo and put in his back pocket. He unzipped his backpack and put his camera back inside as well as the list of phone numbers Bill had given him. 

Richie opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the loud scream coming from the train. "Guess this is it," Richie said with teardrops forming at the bottom of his eyes. "I know it won't be the end of our friendship," Eddie said, as he ran forward and gave Richie a hug that almost beat the other hugs he had received from all of his friends. 

"I'll find you, I'll make sure of it," Eddie said quietly, only for Richie as he broke away from their hug. 

The train whistled again signaling for anyone else that was left to board the train. Richie grabbed up all of his things and said his goodbyes to all of his friends. He looked up and made eye contact with his mother. 

He narrowed his eyes and gave her a look she would never be able to forget, for it was coming from her own son. She looked down in shame and walked away as Richie walked up to the short steps onto the train, that would change his life, forever. 

***

Richie sat down in an empty seat in the middle of the train. He sat next to the window and set his things down next to him, taking up the rest of the space on the seat. He turned his head and looked out the window and watched the trees and prairie lands dash past his window as if in hot pursuit. 

He reached back and pulled out the photograph he had just taken. He looked at it intently as if trying to memorize everyone's face so he wouldn't ever forget them. 

He knew he would be going to a better place. Somewhere where there were adults who cared about him and asked him what he was learning at school or play a simple game of catch with him in his backyard. 

But he was leaving his friends. He was leaving Eddie, Bill, Stan, Mike, Ben and even IT. That he was thankful for. He never wanted to be reminded about that horrible clown, that had traumatized his childhood and all of his friends as well. 

He knew he was also going to be leaving behind the horrible bullies that had tortured him for the past years. He turned his attention back to the photograph in his hand and suddenly burst into tears. 

He tried to muffle his sobs bye covering his mouth with his hand. He had tears streaming past his bulky glasses and down his face. He pressed the photograph against his chest and laid there on his seat on the train crying until he finally fell asleep. 

***

Richie's body was jerked against the metal table bars that were holding the table up in the seat on the train. He opened his eyes quickly and pushed himself up with his hands. One hand was empty, while the other contained something. 

He opened his hand up and saw the photo. He quickly tucked it into his backpack and grabbed all of his belongings. He looked out his window and saw a sign that said 'Welcome To Hawkins.'

He swung his backpack over his shoulder and stood up. He walked out of the train seat and up towards the exit in the front of the train. Richie walked through the opened doors and breath a sigh of relief. He made it Hawkins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this chapter was better than the last one but I PROMISE IT GETS BETTER!


	3. A Hopeful Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie meets Hopper and the woman who chose to foster Richie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually a good chapter, I hope

Richie looked around the small train station, seeing only a couple small differences from the Derry train station. 

His eyes scanned the platform searching for someone who might be looking for a young nerdy boy who just got kicked out his own home. He didn't see anyone so he walked over to the small bench, set his luggage down and then sat down himself. 

People had been giving him weird confused looks that he didn't understand. He had been waiting for 40 minutes until a tall man who he thought was the sheriff walked up to him with a confused look written on his face. 

"Mike what are you doing here? You have school tomorrow," The man said. Richie looked up and gave the man a confused look. 

"Who the fuck is Mike?" Richie asked. 

"Wow, kid watch your language and stop messing around with me!" The older man said. "Can't believe I'm still letting you date my daughter,"

"What the hell are you talking about?! I have no idea who you are and what you're talking about and I'm definitely not dating your daughter!" Richie spat at the man.

"What the hell am I talking about?! Your the one whos playing this stupid game of pretend! I'm here looking for a foster kid that I'm supposed to be picking up and instead, I find you be a little shit again just like always," The sheriff yelled at him, getting spit on Richie's face.

"I'M NOT PLAYING A GAME!! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION DUMBASS IM THE FOSTER KID!!" Richie screamed at the man while standing up and hands balled up in fists by his side.

"Oh really? Then who are you and why are you here?" The man asked him.

"My name is Richie Tozier, I'm from Derry, Maine and I'm here because my parents decided that they were better off without me!!!" Richie screamed, his face bright red in anger.

"No wonder your parents wanted to get rid of you with a mouth like that," he said while grabbing a small notepad from his jean pocket and flipping it open. "and if who you say you are is true then your coming with me kid."

The sheriff turned around and grabbed Richie's suitcase and pulled it behind him towards his truck. Richie stood there, his feet glued to the ground and a stinging sensation behind his eyes. He wanted to cry. To scream. To do something, anything else but cry. He had just got to the new town where he could have started a new life and he was already a disappointment. 

He looked down at his clenched fists and opened his hands to reveal crescent-shaped marks on his palms from his fingernails. He rubbed fiercely at his eyes trying to get rid of the sad feeling of loneliness and disappointment. He saw that the sheriff, that he still didn't know that name of, was waiting in his truck so he grabbed his backpack and swung it around his shoulders. 

He walked slowly over to the vehicle and opened the door to the front seat. He shoved himself in and sat there in quiet. He had no idea what to do with himself. Whenever he had gone through rough times back home he always called Eddie, because he always knew what to do, but now he couldn't.

"Ok kid, I'm taking you to an old woman named Clarice. She's sweet and nice, so don't be mouthing off to her. Shes dealt with cases like yours, so you're going to be in good hands. Also, my name is Jim Hopper but you will call me Hopper," Hopper said.

"What the hell do you mean dealt with 'cases like mine'? I'm not special," Richie said.

"Well your parents told us that you suffered from some type of trauma back home but they didn't say what kind of trauma," Hoper told him.

"I haven't suffered from any kind of 'trauma' and even if I did you guys wouldn't be able to help me," Richie muttered. He crossed his arms against his chest and leaned his head against the window. He watched as they passed houses, trees, and little stores. The small town looked almost identical to Derry and even had an odd feeling to it like there was something in the town. The thought of IT being here and following Richie made him sick to his stomach. 

Richie continued to look out the window and watched as the houses started to get farther and farther apart until they were on a dirt road surrounded by trees with a house every once in a while. He completely sat up when they passed a small brown house with a car out front and two boys on their bikes walking into the house. 

"Ya know, you look exactly like a boy named Mike that I know," Hopper said breaking the silence. 

"Ya don't say," Richie said sarcastically after Hopper had repeatedly yelled the name his face earlier that night.

"I'm not joking, you look exactly like him. It's like your his long lost twin," Hopper continued.

"Well isn't that cool, I have a long lost twin. Let me guess we were separated at birth and one parent took one of each. My father took me and my mother took him, but we get reunited because we both have an empty feeling in our hearts," Richie said while dramatically wiping away fake tears off his cheeks. 

"Whatever, if you don't, believe me, it's your loss then," Hopper said as he stopped the car in front of a small cottage-like house that was a light yellow with white trim and door right in the center of the house. The porch was made out of old white wood that seemed to be falling apart. Each side of the house had three windows in front with the blinds down closing off anyway to see inside. 

"Grab your bags, we're here," Hopper said as he turned off the car and jumped out. Richie followed him with his suitcase in tow behind him and his backpack on his back. He walked up to the creaky stairs and stood next to Hopper as he knocked on the door. 

The white door opened to reveal an old woman with long white hair and big black circle glasses. She was wearing a grey cardigan with a white shirt underneath and a pair of blue jeans.

"Hello! You must Richie, it's so good to finally meet you," Clarice said as she opened her arms and gave Richie a hug. 

"H-hi," Richie muttered.

"Hello, Hopper dear, how are you?" Clarice asked while giving Hopper a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

"I'm good since it's finally summer El can hang out with all of her friends and it's nice to see her be able to be more normal," Hopper told her. "and when I went to pick up Richie at the train station I completely thought he was Mike."

"Hahaha, well he's here now isn't he," Clarice said.

"Yeah. So if you've got everything under control I think I'm gonna head back home," Hopper said as he started walking towards the porch steps.

"Yep everything's taking care of, I'll call you if anything comes up," Clarice said with a small wave and smile. "follow me inside and we can get you all set up hun."

Richie followed Clarice inside and closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the chapter after I finally got the password to my WattPad account. It's a better chapter and I also wanted to remind yall that Richie looks like Finn Wolfhard with his regular curly hair. More like mike in season3 but different hair and glasses. Also wanted to add that none of the events have happened in season 3 yet and if you guys have any ideas for this go ahead and leave them below! :)


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie gets a visit from Pennywise and all he thinks it is is a dream. Later he goes to the Starcourt mall and gets hungry for some ice cream.

Clarice had helped Richie carry all of his luggage up the stairs to a small room that had baby blue colored walls with brown trim and a wooden floor. The room had one window that looked out into the woods. There was also a small twin-sized bed in the corner of the room that had StarWars sheets and a white comforter. In the opposite corner, there was a brown old dresser and a mirror next to it.

"I would love to be able to talk to you more sweetie, but it's past midnight already and I think it's time for us to both go to bed. Tomorrow we can talk a bit more and get to know each other, sweet dreams," Clarice said with a little smile on her face as she shut the door.

"Ok, goodnight," Richie responded with, not knowing if she actually heard him.

He opened his suitcase and took all of his belongings. He put his socks and underwear in the top drawers, his shirts in the second drawers and his shorts and pants in the bottom drawers. He rummaged through his bag looking for his toothbrush but couldn't find it which really pissed him off. He groaned and pushed himself up off of the floor, he knew he would just have to go get a new one when he woke up.

He quickly threw off his shirt and shorts and threw them somewhere around in his room. He played down in his bed underneath his covers and tried to fall asleep. He couldn't shake the weird feeling he had gotten when he had arrived at Hawkins. He hated that feeling, it reminded him too much of IT. He stared up at the ceiling for what felt like hours until he felt himself fall asleep.

*******

_ It was dark. A weird type of dark. Everything around his felt dark but it didn't look exactly like that. He could see himself so it wasn't pitch black but when he looked up all he saw was black. He looked down and saw that he was standing in water that barely even reached the bottom of his shoes._

_ "Hello?" Richie yelled turning around to look behind him. "Is anyone there?" _

_"Hey there Richie!" Said a giggling voice from behind him. _

_Richie froze. His body went completely still. He knew that voice anywhere and he hated that voice. He hated it. Richie willed himself to wake up, to get him out of this nightmare but he couldn't. It was like a force was holding him there, in that place with IT. _

_Richie pinched his arm again and again. _

_"This isn't a dream Richie. I'm back and this time I will kill you and every single one of those losers you love so dearly and you won't be able to do anything to stop us." Pennywise said. "How about you turn around so I can get a better look at you." _

_Richie squeezed his eyes tight shut and slowly turned himself around in a circle. He opened his eyes and felt hot tears running down his cheeks. _

_"Your lying. You're not really here, we killed you you're dead, you're not here," Richie said in a panicky voice. _

_"The only one who's lying here is your Richie," IT said with a demonic smile on its face. _

_"Why can't you leave me alone! Why'd you follow me all the Indiana?!" Richie asked him, with fear written all over his face. _

_"Because with you I can get all of them into my grasp. You, the boy, and the girl. And the power that flows through me here is 100 times more powerful. You won't be able to stop me, no one ever will," Pennywise said before turning into grey dust and fading right before Richie's eyes. _

_Richie stood there with tears streaming down his face as he collapsed onto the ground in a sobbing mess. He curled himself into a ball and hugged his knees to his chest shaking. All of a sudden he looked to his right a saw a girl standing a ways away from him with tears on her cheeks right before she turned to dust._

*******

Gasping, Richie shot up in his bed in a cold sweat with tear stained cheeks. He frantically looked around the small room to just make sure that IT wasn't there. He let out a long breath that he didn't know he had been holding in. Suddenly memories upon memories started flooding his head making his eyes tear up.

He saw the creature that had almost eaten Stan's entire face off and the bloody bathroom from Beverley's apartment. But lastly, he saw a fridge, a broken table, and Eddie cradling his broken arm to his chest. He remembered that moment crystal clear. When they had found Eddie screaming in terror as Pennywise stalked towards him. When he ran to Eddie and cupped his head to force him to look at him so if they died, he would have died looking at Richie.

Richie was crying again. He put his hand over his mouth in an attempt to muffle the loud heart wrenching sobs coming from him. He couldn't control his breathing and was starting to panic. Whenever anything like this happened to him, he would have usually called Eddie, but he couldn't. Richie sat there for the next 20 minutes sobbing uncontrollably before he heard his door burst open and Clarice was holding his shaking body.

Clarice didn't ask questions, she just told him that it was going to be ok and that everything was going to be ok. Richie wanted to believe her but after what had just happened he knew that nothing was ok. When Richie started to calm down Clarice laid him back down and tucked him again. She told him that if he needed anything or if anything happened she would be right down the hall. Richie only nodded and stared forward while Clarice walked out of the room and shut the door with a couple of inches open. Richie fell asleep with tear streaks on his cheeks.

***** **

Richie slowly opened his eyes to a bright light coming from his window shining onto his face. He sat up rubbing at his eyes. He grabbed his glasses from where he had put them last night and slid them over his eyes. He was tempted to lie back down and fall back asleep but he could hear the sizzling of bacon coming from downstairs. He swung his legs off the bed and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a random Hawaiian shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. He walked down the stairs to see Clarice setting down two plates of food on the small round wooden table.

"Good morning Richie!" Clarice said.

"Hi Clarice," Richie responded with as he sat himself down at the table.

"I made you eggs and bacon, I hope you like it," she said, as she sat herself down across from him.

"Thanks, I do," Richie said as he began eating. He was well aware of what happened last night and he knew that Clarice wanted to talk to him about it, but he just couldn't. He didn't want to have another panic attack with a woman he just met watching.

Clarice watched him for a while as they both ate in silence before she spoke up and said that she would have to leave soon to go to work but would be home around 5.

"I'm looking forward to getting to know you more and if you want I can drop you off at the Starcourt mall on my way to work so you could have something to do while I'm gone," Clarice said as she picked up her plate and his plate to clean.

"Oh yeah that would nice, but I don't really... have any money..." Richie said. He always hated asking people for things like money or food if he didn't know them.

"Oh honey you don't need to worry about that, you can have some of mine!" Clarice said with a smile on her face.

"Really? Thank you!" Richie exclaimed. "Anytime, now go get your shoes on we need to leave," Clarice said as she grabbed her purse and walked over to wait by the front door. Richie quickly put on his shoes and followed her out the door and down by the little car sitting out in the driveway. He hopped in the passenger's seat let himself relax for a while. He looked out the window as they sat in silence.

*******

It had taken them about 10 minutes to get to the mall. Richie jumped out of the car and said thank you and goodbye to Clarice as she gave him 20 dollars.

As he was walking towards the entrance he kept on getting odd looks from the people around him. 'I must look a lot like this kid Mike for everyone to be looking at me like this,' Richie thought to himself. When he got into the mall the first thing he bought was a toothbrush. He picked out a red one and threw it into his bag before heading over to the arcade.

He played as many games as he could and setting a new record on Dig-dug and Pac-man. Apparently, everyone here didn't know the secrets to truly play the games. He hung out at the arcade for a little while more before getting a bit hungry.

He walked around the mall for a little bit longer before deciding that ice cream sounded the best. He saw a shop on the lowest floor of the mall called 'Scoops A-hoy'. He walked down the escalator and over to the little ice cream shop.

A girl with neck length dirty blonde hair was looking down at some comic reading it intently and hadn't even noticed Richie standing at the counter. He waited for a few seconds before sighing and ringing the bell 3 times. The blonde looked up just a tad before looking back down and yelling, "Steve, one of your children are here!" to someone in the back.

"Seriously, agai-" A boy with thick brown hair and brown eyes said through a small door that opened and led to back said before stopping abruptly.

"Mike? When did you get glasses?" Steve asked with a confused look. "And what's with that Hawaiian shirt?"

"Oh for god's sake, I'm. Not. Mike." Sighing Richie told him.

"You are seriously not Mike? You look exactly like him!" Steve half yelled.

"NO! I. AM. RICHIE." Richie half yelled back at him.

The girl that had been reading the comic book finally looked up and stared Richie down. "Steve's actually right for once, you do look exactly like him," The girl said before going back to reading he stupid comic book.

"Ok, I have no idea who you guys are talking about because this is my first day in this stupid town and all I want is some damn ice cream," Richie said while running a hand down his face in exasperation.

"If you're new here and have never met Mike, I think something weird is going on. How about we give you ice cream for free and then you wait in the back until Mike and the rest of his friends get here so you can finally meet him?" Steve asks.

"I mean I'll do about anything for free ice cream so sure, and I do also wanna meet 'Mike'," Richie said with a shrug.

"Cool, Robin help him out please," Steve said directing the last part of his sentence to the blonde who just groaned in response.

"Ok kid, what flavor do you want?" Robin asked. "I'll take... raspberry chocolate chip," "Sure," Robin said while handing the ice cream to Richie. "just go through those doors right there and Steve is gonna be back there."

"Thanks," Richie said before heading through the doors and into the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter coming soon!


	5. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh I'm from the worst town to ever exist, a true hell hole, the embodiment of your worst nightmare, Derry, Maine my friend," Richie said in between bites of his ice cream.
> 
> "Sounds great, but I doubt it's as bad as Hawkins, this place is utter shit."
> 
> "Please, Hawkins doesn't even come close to how bad Derry is. My friend's little brother was kidnapped and murdered, and multiple other children. It's actually known as one of the least visited cities in Maine, everyone there has heard of it, but no one ever goes there."
> 
> "Wait I've heard of that place now, it was in the paper like a couple of years ago about all the missing kids. You lived there?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Hey... :)
> 
> Please forgive me is all I'm gonna say. 
> 
> And yes I am aware it has almost been, a year BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!!!!!  
The point is I HAVE DECIDED TO WRITE AGAIN!!!
> 
> More notes at the bottom :))

"So what's going to happen now?" Asked Richie as he sat on a cold metal chair watching Steve pace back and forth in front of him.

"Let's just say I'm not really sure. Dustin is probably gonna swing by in a little bit, but I do know for the rest of the party," Steve said, finally taking a seat and giving Richie a hard look. "I'm not sure I asked yet or not, but where are you from?"

"Oh I'm from the worst town to ever exist, a true hell hole, the embodiment of your worst nightmare, Derry, Maine my friend," Richie said in between bites of his ice cream.

"Sounds great, but I doubt it's as bad as Hawkins, this place is utter shit."

"Please, Hawkins doesn't even come close to how bad Derry is. My friend's little brother was kidnapped and murdered, and multiple other children. It's actually known as one of the least visited cities in Maine, everyone there has heard of it, but no one ever goes there."

"Wait I've heard of that place now, it was in the paper like a couple of years ago about all the missing kids. You lived there? Is that why your parents sent you here instead?" Steve asked.

"Oh no, they sent me here because they couldn't take care of me. Both of my parents were alcoholics and decided it would be better if I was quote-on-quote 'put into the foster care system', I know it's because they just didn't want me though, I've always known that." Richie said staring intently at his icecream. "Also when are your friends gonna be here? I kinda want to meet this famous Mike friend of yours."

"Oh shit man, sorry that sucks," Steve said as he watched Richie stare at his icecream.

"It's whatever I don't care about them anyway, It's only my friends that I didn't want to leave behind but that was inevitable. They were all getting sent away and I wasn't even allowed to see my best friend at the end because his mom is way, way too overprotective of him. She also thinks I'm a bad influence on him, but that was expected," Richie said with a small smile and finally looking back up to see Steve looking at him. "So... are your friends ever gonna show up?"

"Oh uh yeah, yes let me-" Steve started before he was interrupted by the swing door flying open and Robin walking through.

"Steve your _friend _is here to see you again and I don't want to talk to him so I'm taking my break."

"Is it your friend Dennis?" Richie asked as he chucked the empty ice cream cone into the trash.

"It's Dustin, and no It's uh, a different friend, I'll be right back," Steve said after opening the little sliding window and shutting it quickly before almost running out the door. 

"Wait who is it then?" Richie asked in confusion. 

"It's this guy named Billy, you don't want to ask me about it, all I know is that they have a weird relationship that makes everyone confused," Robin said as she stared down at the comic book she had opened in front of her. 

Richie just stared at the window trying to catch snippets of the conversation going on. He caught a couple of words here and there including the sentence 'Pretty boy', that just confused him even more. He sat there for a while just imagining whatever came into his head until the swinging door flung open again scaring both Robin and Richie. 

"Dustin and the rest of the party are finally here, come on!" Steve said as he ran back out the door yelling at Robin that her break was over and he was going to take his. 

"He's such a child," Robin grumbled as she shut her comic and walked back out to the cash register. Richie followed her back out and into the dining area where multiple people were sitting. He looked around until he spotted Steve sitting in a circle booth and a curly-haired kid next to him. He made his way over to them and took a seat next to Steve.

There were 5 other kids his age sitting around the booth. The first was a girl with long fiery red hair and freckles all over her face, wearing a plain yellow tank top with sunglasses resting on the top of her head. The second was a girl who had short brown hair up in a half bun and was wearing a pair of short overalls over a striped shirt. The third was a boy who had a mop of brown hair that looked like it had just been dropped on his head, almost blocking his view. The fourth was a boy with dark skin and a camouflage bandana tied around his head and a dark green tank top. And the last boy had to be Mike. He had the exact same face as Richie, the same hair, the same eyes, ears, mouth, nose, you name it they both had it. Except Mike didn't have Richie's signature glasses. 

"Holy shit," they all said in unison. 

"Guys this is Richie, the kid I was telling you all about," Steve said.

"Why does he look like Mike?" Asked the girl with brown hair.

"I don't know El, that's what I think were all trying to find out," Steve responded with.

"Well, my names Richie and I would like to say, I definitely look better than you," Richie said as he pointed a finger at Mike who gave him a disgusted look. 

"First of all no you don't, and second of all I can already tell I have the better personality," Mike said back defensively, his eyebrows furrowed down.

"Wow take a joke man, it's not that serious chillout," Richie said back lifting his hands up in defense. "No need to get your panties in a twist granny."

"Disgusting," said the red-headed girl.

"Ok, ok everyone just chill out, that goes for you too Richie, no more gross jokes, please. How about we just introduce ourselves please, Max you can go first," Steve said exasperatedly. 

"Ok fine, I'm Max," Said the girl with red hair.

"El," Mumbled the girl sitting next to Max.

"I'm Mike obviously," 

"I'm Will," Said the boy with brown hair in a small voice.

"I'm Lucas, the leader of this group," Said the boy next to him.

"You are not!" Yelled Mike

"Sure Mike, I'm Dustin by the way," Added in the curly one who was sitting on the other side of Steve.

"Hm very nice," Richie said sarcastically.

There was a silence that had washed over all of them until Max piped and asked Richie where he was from.

"Derry, Maine sweetheart. Born and raised," Richie said while making a kissy face towards her which definitely caught the attention of Lucas.

"Oh wait, I think I've heard of that place! Isn't that where all of the kids went missing?" Will asked.

"Yeah it is, were kinda, ya know, known for that," Richie said dramatically as if it was a good thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET ME EXPLAIN! I totally gave up on writing a while ago. I had no motivating what so ever sadly. But I had a sudden urge to write because school got canceled for me for three weeks because of this stupid coronavirus and I know that I'm going to be EXTREMELY bored so I was like, how about I write? So I did! 
> 
> But a quick disclaimer! I will still have online school so there is no definite schedule! I'll just be posting whenever I feel like it, sorry yall :(  
And I know this chapter is probably bad but I mean hey, it's a chapter so yay! 
> 
> ok, I've got sleep to catch up on, see ya!  
(please tell me what you think of it!!)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is also on Watt Pad in case you wanna read it there :)
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/147475482-an-undiscovered-twist


End file.
